gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
2010
The year 2010 (MMX) was the twenty-ninth year of the A Real American Hero brand. It was the second year of the IDW continuity, the live-action film continuity, and also saw the premiere of G.I. Joe: Renegades. Overview The year began slowly for G.I. Joe. The first new product released in 2010 - two Resolute box sets - came out in July. Until then it was nothing but leftovers and closeouts. The delay in new product can be attributed to a change of plans: the followup to the movie line, Pursuit of Cobra, was reworked to distance it from the Rise of Cobra toys; while the prototype figures shown at Toy Fair all had movie likenesses, the final production figures had new head sculpts that were purposely genericized. Proving that Hasbro had learned from its mistakes of the past year, the Pursuit of Cobra toys shipped in small waves. Stores were wary to buy, so fewer cases were shipped, and figures moved briskly. However, regular restocks made sure that nothing was too difficult to locate, given time. Only three waves of figures shipped before the end of the year, but the figures were very well received by fans, and the line won at least one "Toy of the Year" award.OAFE - Points of Articulation: Toy of the Year 2010 (Best Line) The IDW comics kept growing this year. The initial Cobra miniseries spawned a sequel, which was itself popular enough to become an ongoing. A new miniseries, G.I. Joe: Hearts & Minds, focused on short stories of both GI Joe and Cobra operatives, while G.I. Joe: Future Noir introduced an all-new continuity. IDW also released a continuation of the Marvel comics story, with an alternate reality that ignored all the Devil's Due books. A new cartoon, G.I. Joe: Renegades, debuted this year on The Hub network. Toys - The Rise of Cobra Carded figures *Doc *Shipwreck Vehicles *Air Assault Glider w/ Ace *Jet Storm Cycle w/ Snake-Eyes *R.A.M. Cycle w/ Sandstorm : *Flight Pod w/ Elite-Viper *Jungle Terror Twin Battle Gun w/ Range-Viper *Sting Raider w/ Copperhead (Movie) and Swamp-Viper *Tiger Snake w/ Street-Viper ''Resolute'' boxed sets Toys - The Pursuit of Cobra Carded figures Vehicles Toys - Collectors' Club exclusives A Real American Hero Adventure Team *Adventure Team Helicopter w/ Air Adventurer *Adventure Team A.T.V. w/ Land Adventurer *Man-Eating Plant w/ Adventure Team Commander and Dr. Venom *Sea Wolf w/ Sea Adventurer Comicbooks Issues 14-25 of ''G.I. Joe'', issues 11-22 of G.I. Joe: Origins and the ''Cobra II'' miniseries came out this year, followed by a new ongoing Cobra series that continued the previous numbering with issues 5-11. The miniseries G.I. Joe: Operation Hiss (continuing the live-action movie continuity) and G.I. Joe: Hearts & Minds were also released. Larry Hama continued his old Marvel series this year starting with G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #155½, followed by issues 156-161. Two issues of a Manga style series in a new continuity, G.I. Joe: Future Noir, were also published. :See detailed information here. Animation The episodes 1 and 2 of the G.I. Joe: Renegades TV series premiered on The Hub network this year. Footnotes Category:Lists Category:Generation 3